


The Seven Stages (officially on hold)

by notyourbestfriend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, bc i mean duh, doctor!remus, extremely hot!sirius, from my tumblr, jily in there too, mcgonagall is the chief of staff, modern muggle doctor au, molly is the head nurse, patient!sirius, pregnant!lily, short!remus, sirius on a bike, tall!sirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourbestfriend/pseuds/notyourbestfriend
Summary: ~ “you’re my patient and i’m trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with you but it’s hard to do that when you’re flirting with me, seriously dude i’m not gonna be able to diagnose you as easily when you’re telling me how my labcoat complements my eyes jfc” au ~or:sirius is remus' hot, extremely flirty patient, james & lily matchmake but they cannot matchmake





	1. stage i: the meet cute

Remus let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the ever-persistent wrinkles that had started to form there. As a senior resident in the ER department of the local city hospital, it was almost as if everyone in the city were trying to get themselves killed. He had just finished his final check on a 9-year-old boy who had fallen down the stairs while playing tag with his friends.

“Exhausted already? Your shift just started,” a feminine voice said from behind him. Remus turned to find the other senior resident in the ER department facing him. Her red hair was tied in a tight ponytail and she was wearing the bright yellow scrubs the hospital had designated for all the doctors because “we want to be a friendly, cheerful hospital” as if wearing yellow somehow kept patients from screaming out in agony or from flat-out dying within seconds of entering the trauma bay.

“Ha,” Remus replied, his lips quirking slightly upwards at seeing his best friend for the first time in a month. They had become friends on the first day of med school when both had reached out for the same book on anatomy - the last book, too, mind you - at the college library, and ultimately decided to share it. “I’m on my second shift of the day,” he pointed to Lily, “ _you_  just came back from your honeymoon with James. How was it?” This time Remus gave her a full smile.

“Oh my  _god_ , it was  _perfect_ ,” she replied, her eyes shining with happiness, her mouth curving upwards. “And,” Lily paused, “I’m pregnant!” Remus stared at the redhead in shock, his mouth gaping.

“Um, details, please.”

“I suspected it when we got married, and then on the second week, James had a work emergency so he was cooped up in the room all day, and then I went and bought a pregnancy kit, and,” Lily spoke excitedly, her voice rising in pitch. She held up her hand, palms facing Remus, “as a doctor I chose the most accurate one, obviously, and,” Lily squealed, both hands curving against her still-flat stomach, “I’m pregnant. You should’ve seen James’ face, Re, he was so happy. He even cried.”

“I’m so happy for you, Lils,” Remus replied, taking her into his arms. “I better be the godfather.”

“Of course,” she laughed, her right patting his left cheek.

“Dr. Lupin, Dr. Evans, if you have both finished your very important conversation, and would be so kind as to start treating patients sometime today it would be much appreciated.” Remus looked over Lily’s shoulder and spotted the hospital’s Chief of Staff, Dr. McGonagall, leaning against the break room door, her arms loosely crossed under her chest.  _Shit_. “Congrats on the baby, Dr. Evans.” She promptly left, her steps light with her white coat swishing behind her.

Lily swiftly untangled herself from her best friend and Remus found himself hugging the empty air where Lily had stood for a very short moment. He watched as Lily squared her shoulders and walked out into the ER. He followed in her stead.

“Do you think we’re in trouble?” Lily asked as they made their way to the head nurse, Molly, to get assigned to one of the trauma bays.

“Honestly, I have no clue.” Remus shrugged his shoulders before giving Molly a small wave.

“Lucky day, today, much less patients on average. There’s a patient for Dr. Evans in trauma bay 4, GSC 15, complaining about arm pain. She slipped in the bathroom while taking a shower,” Molly greeted them. She handed her the hospital iPad which held all of the patient’s information and records. Lily ran off to treat her patient, tugging the stethoscope hanging off her neck. “For you, GSC 14, the paramedics say he has a broken tibula, and they’ve put a temporary splint on it. Trauma bay 2.” Remus took the iPad Molly offered him, walking towards trauma bay 2. He stopped in his tracks when he came across the name.

_Sirius Black._

Remus had certainly heard it somewhere before, but at the moment he couldn’t remember. He shrugged it off and continued his way towards the small space that held his patient, who according to the records had been “driving a gorgeous, 1,000cc BMW motorbike that had slid and landed on his leg.” He shook his head in disapproval; he had seen enough motorbike accidents to never get on one himself. He pictured a middle-aged man with an affinity for biking (and maybe a part of some obscure motorcycle gang), with a temporary cast on his leg.

What Remus absolutely in his wildest dreams, did not expect was a gorgeous man with jet-black wavy hair that reached his shoulders lying on the white rolling bed.  _Fuck_. He was totally fucked. As his third year in residency, he had seen more than his fair share of patients but no one could look this good. It should be illegal to look that good. Remus was certain that if someone with a cardiovascular disease or a history of heart attacks would take one look at this man, they  _would_  have a heart attack. And he was a doctor. He knew these kind of things.

“Hi, I’m Doctor Remus Lupin,” he greeted, grateful that his voice didn’t shake, “and I will be taking care of you today. Firstly, we’re-”

“You’re cute,” the man –  _Sirius Black_  – interrupted.  _Yep_ , Remus thought,  _I’m definitely screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr [here](https://sannisideup.tumblr.com).
> 
> also i hope u liked this. bc i like this. i like this v much.
> 
> //
> 
> this ficlet (which is gonna be seven chapters in total, is based off the following prompt: “you’re my patient and i’m trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with you but it’s hard to do that when you’re flirting with me, seriously dude i’m not gonna be able to diagnose you as easily when you’re telling me how my labcoat complements my eyes jfc” au) which one of my friends, qanita, asked me to write a wolfstar for. it was supposed to be a one-shot but my brain had other plans. this one is gonna be funny & fluffy (which light touches of angst for character development & background & shit) which will include super-busy-bodies lily & james who cannot matchmake but decide to matchmake & i just cant wait to write more.


	2. stage 2: the flirting

Remus felt his cheeks burn as hot as the sun when his patient - his  _gorgeous_  patient - complimented him. He had met somewhat flirty patients before, which were girls but they weren’t his type considering he was completely and utterly gay, but this was a whole new world for him.

“I’m sorry for interrupting you there, but you’re super cute so I thought that it was a vital piece of information that you should know. I watched this medical TV show with my friend a few days ago and all the doctors said that patients should inform them about any vital information. It’s vital. That you’re cute,” Sirius babbled.

“I, um, excuse me,” Remus cleared his throat, willing what he was sure were tomato-red cheeks to go away, “So, um, as I was saying, my name is Doctor Remus Lupin and I will be your doctor.” Remus felt some of his normal confidence return by saying the words he had uttered a gazillion times before. “Firstly we will be getting a leg x-ray so that I can get a good idea of what’s happening to the bone, and then we’ll take it from there.” Remus looked out towards the nurses’ station and called over one of the nurses, Frank.

“Oh, that’s cool. Has anyone ever told you that you have really pretty eyes? They’re the color of an afternoon sunset, right before it gets pinkish, you know? They’re just really pretty. Thought you should know,” Sirius said, a small smirk curving at his lips. Remus could see a sparkle of something in his eyes - probably something akin to mischief - and felt his cheeks grow warm again.  _Fucking hell_.

“You shouldn’t be flirting with your doctor in the ER,” Remus replied, not knowing what else to say. It wasn’t explicitly a rule but it had something to do with ethics. At least that’s what he told himself.

“So you’re  _my_  doctor?” Sirius asked, dragging out the word my, his right eyebrow perched high. Remus was certain he could pass for a tomato right now.  _Stop it, blood_. Before Remus could reply, however, Frank had showed up, an iPad similar to the one in Remus’ hands in his.

“You wanted an x-ray for one Sirius Black?” he asked, his eyes glancing over to the sickbed.

“Yes, a leg x-ray. Try to get it stat, please. The incident report says his bike fell on him so I’m pretty sure he’s putting up a front to the pain. I need to know how bad it is,” Remus replied, his voice stern and professional. He could feel Sirius’ eyes on him.

“It’s not that bad, honestly. I can wait with this sexy doctor here,” Sirius commented. Remus watched as Frank’s eyebrows reached his hairline.

_Oh my god_ , he mouthed.

_Shut up_ , Remus mouthed back. He turned back to face his patient, and gently prodded the area near the broken bone. When Sirius let out an agonizing scream at the gentlest of touches halfway down his left calf, Remus nodded to himself.

“You’re in way too much pain. I need to make sure the bone is repairable, and stat. Your report here says you’re not allergic to any meds, so I’ll get you started on a morphine drip, okay?” Remus was in full-doctor mode now. His concern for his patient overshadowed every compliment the superhot man had made. Nope, he wouldn’t be affected at all.

“Okay,” Sirius gave Remus a tired smile, “Yellow looks good on you.” Remus felt his confident doctor demeanour slip. Who was he kidding? He was lying to himself thinking that a hot man in his ER throwing compliments every which way wouldn’t affect him at all. He also knew that he looked absolutely awful in yellow.

Remus asked Frank to get Sirius a morphine IV drip before he left. “Someone will be in soon to get you to the x-ray room.” Remus tried to control the blushing as he looked at the man lying before him.

“Will you please stay, Dr. Lupin?” Sirius looked at Remus pleadingly, his eyes wide, his mouth in a small frown. Remus’ heart did a little flip-flop at hearing the man call him ‘Dr. Lupin’ and got shortly distracted by his mouth, and then by how adorable he looked. Like a cute dog. Then he realized that Sirius had asked him a question.

“Um, I need to see if I am needed elsewhere first.” Remus was proud of himself for being able to make words right now. His patient was looking way too cute and good and beautiful for his own health. Maybe he should go to the cardiology department and get his heart checked out. As a routine checkup obviously. Remus wasn’t certain his heart could handle looking at this man for prolonged periods of time.

“Okay. You should know that that lab coat really makes your eyes pop. You’re like an angel.”  _Oh my god_.

“I-um, wow,” Remus stuttered, his heart beating fast. “You’re really gorgeous, too,” Remus complimented before he could stop himself. Being around this man was making his brain turn into mush. Not literally, of course, he was a doctor, he knew that would never happen. Sirius gave Remus a wide grin, his eyes bright.  _Uh-oh_ , that smile was pure trouble. Of this, Remus was completely certain.

“I’m glad you think so, Dr. Lupin.” Sirius winked at him and Remus was certain his heart had stopped. What was he even doing here in the first place, again? “Would you like to go out with me some time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i actually meant to have this chapter written & published the day after chapter 1 but then the next day i had a sort of writer's block & didn't want to write & then my cousins came over & so yeah at least it's out hahahahha
> 
> i hope you guys liked this chapter, i can't wait for you guys to read more, stuff is gonna go down in the next one, and you're going to get a glimpse into whatever james & lily are up to matchmaking. it's gon' be real fun.
> 
> find me on tumblr [here](https://sannisideup.tumblr.com).


	3. stage 3: the first date

Remus was saved from answering Sirius’ question, his heart pounding wildly in his chest, when Frank informed him that the radiology department was ready for his patient.

“I’ll have you saying yes, Dr. Lupin,” Sirius said as he was wheeled outside of the ER department and to the radiology one.

“Dr. Lupin,” Molly called out to him, “we have an incoming multiple vic trauma coming in. Five patients in total. A car collided with the truck on the highway. Be ready.” She was already off tracking down the other doctors in the ER department before Remus could even fit in an “okay”.

About a minute later, the ambulances showed up, their lights silhouetted against the automatic sliding glass doors of the ER. Molly rushed to the doors, her calling phone in her hand, as she assigned doctors to each patient based off the level of emergency of the injury and their specialty. He even saw Dr. McGonagall getting assigned to one really serious case; the patient was clearly pregnant with a nasty head wound, and what looked like several fractures.

“Dr. Lupin,” Molly called out, and Remus rushed to her side and looked down at the bloody, little boy laying on the stretcher, and his heart squeezed. “Eight year old boy, EMTs say he’s got multiple finger fractures, glass pieces near his ribs, and a neck injury. They’re not sure what it is. Sats are down at 89. Take him to trauma bay 3.” Remus’ heart pounded in his chest as he took in the boy’s shallow breaths.

“I need a portable chest x-ray, stat,” Remus shouted, as he unwound the stethoscope from around his neck and plugged it into his ears. He was in full ER-doctor mode and there was nothing that was going to stop him from saving this little boy. Looking at his pale body reminded him of why he chose to specialize in pediatrics; little boys and girls deserved the best medical care in the world, just like he himself had gotten at a similar age as this boy who was dying.

Time passed in a flurry as he shouted orders, ran tests, and did everything in his power to provide the best medical treatment that he could. He barely even remembered when he’d stepped into the operating room to remove the glass pieces out of the boy - Colin’s - chest. It had been a difficult process, especially considering this was his second shift, but nothing could stop him from saving this boy.

When Remus stepped out of the OR and looked at his watch, he realized hours had passed by and it was well past noon. He had managed to get all the glass pieces out of Colin’s chest but he would be under observation for the next few days, just to ensure none of his organs had been hit by any smaller pieces. He was about to text Lily to ask her to join him for lunch if she hadn’t had it already when Frank showed up in front of him.

“Hi, Dr. Lupin. Heard the surgery went great,” he nodded towards the OR room Remus had just stepped out of, “but I need you to see Mr. Black’s x-ray. It looks really bad. We’ve admitted Mr. Black into the hospital, under Dr. Evans’ advisement, as you were busy with the surgery.” Remus nodded his head and followed Frank towards Sirius’ room.

When Remus stepped into Sirius’ room, he first noticed that Sirius had a dopey grin on his face, and that he’d been changed into the hospital’s horrid paper-y gowns yet somehow managed to look incredibly dashing, maybe even more so than when he’d seen him the first time.  _Fuck_.

“Hi, Mr. Black,” Remus greeted, “I’m here to look at your x-ray, and if you need surgery, we’ll get you fast-tracked towards one as soon as possible, okay?” Frank wheeled in the portable x-ray light box and handed Remus Sirius’ x-ray. Remus easily placed it into the light box and turned the light on to get a proper look at the x-ray.

“Dr. Luuuuuupin,” Sirius spoke, his words slurring together, “you’re looking like a fine meal today. I missed you. Where did you gooo?”

“Are you sure you gave him the exact amount of morphine I asked you to?” Remus whispered to Frank, certain his face was tomato-red all over again. Frank nodded his head, a small smirk on his face. “Okay, his body must be a lot more responsive to morphine then or something,” he turned to face Sirius, “I was in surgery, Mr. Black.”

“ _Oh_  my god, are you okay? What happened? Why were you in surgery? Shouldn’t you be resting if you were in surgery?” Sirius rambled, his face skewed into what Remus presumed might be concern or he was constipated. But he still looked hotter than most guys Remus had ever met.

“I  _performed_  the surgery, Mr. Black.”

“Ohhhhhhh,” Sirius’ mouth formed an ‘o’ shape. His eyebrows furrowed before he continued, “Also stop calling me Mr. Black. That’s my bastard father, and I’m nothing like him. Call me Sirius. Seriously.” Sirius laughed at his own joke, and Remus found himself grinning; Sirius’ laughter was like music to his ears, he could listen to it all day and all night.

“Okay, Mr. Sirius.”

“No, it’s just Sirius.”

“Okay, Mr. Just Sirius.”

“Oh my  _god_ , no,” Sirius whined, “Sirius, no mister. Aren’t you supposed to be a smart doctor?” Remus let out a short laugh, feeling the residual tension from the surgery leave his body. “Well, I suppose the looks make up for the brains.” Remus found himself laughing again.

“Alright, Sirius. It’s time to get serious,” Remus started, noticing a smirk form on Sirius’ face. “You have multiple fractures along your tibula, which is your calf bone,” Remus added when he saw Sirius’ confused face, “and we’ll need you to go into surgery as soon as possible. Frank,” he pointed to the nurse, “will come back with the documents outlining the risks and potential side effects and all that stuff once the morphine wears off enough to make you more lucid. Do you have any friends or family we can call?”

“No family who cares about me. Regulus did but he’s dead and six feet under so you can’t really call him, can you? James should be here any time soon,” Sirius replied. Remus felt his heart squeeze at the knowledge that Sirius had no one in his family who could be there for him for such a big surgery. He was glad that at least he had a friend. Remus mentally chuckled at the coincidence that James was also the name of his best friend’s husband.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Remus paused, and when Sirius didn’t say anything else, continued, “The morphine should wear off in a few hours and I’ll be back then. Do you have any questions?”

“Oh, I have one!” Sirius exclaimed. “Will you go out on a date with me? I’ll-”

“Mr. Black, that is hardly appropriate,” Remus interrupted, feeling his cheeks burning.

“Oh, come on! Why not? My friend James got married to his doctor! Please, Remus, just one date? If you don’t like me by then, which is hardly possible,” Sirius scoffed, “and you’re just so cute, and that lab coat is really making your eyes pop, gosh, you should be on posters. I could drown in those eyes. And that body is-” Sirius sighed, his eyes perusing Remus.

“Fine,” Remus interrupted, hoping that once the morphine wears out his patient will come to his senses and cancel the date, and also because he was pretty sure Sirius took a turn for the sexual and Frank was right  _there_ , and oh my  _God_. Plus, it wasn’t that Remus didn’t want to go on a date with a man who looked like God himself had carved him, but he wasn't sure what kind of a man Sirius was. What if he was a player? Remus had already met enough fuckboys who dropped him the moment they realized his schedule rarely allowed for more than a once in a week booty call. Remus was still glad that Lily had warned him off of Severus; the man had asked Remus out but Lily had vehemently told Remus to stay away from a man like Severus.

“Great,” Sirius slurred. “I’ll see you naked in my bed, thoroughly fu-”

“Let me know when Mr. Black is off the morphine, Frank,” Remus ordered, pretty certain that he was as red as roses. Sirius’ words made him think of things he shouldn’t be thinking about considering Sirius was his patient, but that man was sex on legs.  _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to finish writing this & upload it a lot earlier than i have but unfortunately things don’t always go according to plan :( i’ve been a bit busy & for a couple of days absolutely didn’t want to write anything at all. 
> 
> as a side note, i recommend _my lady jane_ by multiple authors which is a ya novel that is a take on queen jane gray. it’s funny  & fairly lighthearted but that doesn’t mean the plot is lacking. it’s great!!
> 
> i hope you guys liked this chapter! in the next chapter you’ll get to see more, including matchmaking lily & james. just you wait! it’s gonna be real funny & real good. 
> 
> also did y’all love that nod to canon with regulus being dead? my first draft of this chapter included colin dying, so be grateful i didn’t kill that poor boy. i think he deserved to live in the books, so i thought an alive!colin was much, much better than a dead!colin.
> 
> also severus is a jackass x 271880732. he’s the worst & so he got that little mention of being a dickwad.
> 
> also this is my longest chapter yet so i hoped yo guys enjoyed it. i did want to write more but i thought a) this chapter is already long enough and b) i wanted to get a new chapter out asap & i felt like ending it where i did was the right move.


	4. ~ interlude - please read the endnotes! ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little interlude -- a mini-stage if you will

“Absolutely not, James. Don’t be ridiculous. That just wouldn’t work. Plus, he’d never fall for that.” Lily’s voice was as clear as day and Remus could only imagine what the happy couple were bickering about. 

“Oh please, I’d get them together in 20 minutes flat, trust me,” James replied, and Remus heard a soft thump followed by the sounds of Lily laughing. 

“I’d like to see you try, babe. He wouldn’t ever listen to you. Plus with that motorcycle, he’d scare everyone away.” 

“He has a thing for doctors, though. I could just entice him with that.” Remus furrowed his eyebrows but continued on his trek to Dr. McGonagall’s office. He was going to go back home but wanted to get some information about patient-doctor relationships. For informational purposes only, of course. 

He walked by the cafeteria and the smell of freshly baked pizza made his stomach growl, reminding him of the many hours since he’d last eaten an apple. He decided he’d order a pizza for dinner — or a late lunch as it happened to be — and binge watch the latest season of  _ Brooklyn Nine Nine _ . 

“Hey, Re,” Peter, another one of the residents that Remus had become close friends with, greeted him. “What’s up?”

“Headed to the boss’s office. What about you?”

“I’m heading back home. I’m so tired I think I’ll pass out just at the sight of my bed. God, I need my bed,” Peter moaned. Remus laughed and nodded his head in agreement. He could definitely use a bed. And share it with Sir- _ No _ .

“Have a great sleep, Petey.”

“Thanks, mate. Good luck up there. May the odds ever be in your favor.” Remus laughed again and nodded his head in gratitude.

After walking for another minute or so — the hospital was so big sometimes Remus thought about getting one of those airport buggies to transport the doctors — he finally arrived at his destination. Dr. McGonagall’s office. Some of his co-workers called it the lion’s den. Remus occasionally disagreed with that assessment. 

Such as now. 

If Remus had to describe his boss’s office in a single word, it would be: sensible. There was nothing over-the-top or extravagant. The desk was passed down from the previous Chief of Staff; a dark, wooden desk that was as wider than his king-sized bed with engraved patterns around the edges. There was one photo frame from a recent doctors’ outing a few months ago of her and the other doctors, including Remus and Lily. The desk was bare aside from the iMac that sat on edge of the desk and a stack of papers and a pen holder on the other. Behind the desk was an ergonomic chair that Remus had first seen when he began his residency. The interior was a blend of brown, beige, and white. The yellow scrubs Dr. McGonagall was wearing were a stark contrast to the otherwise sensible decor.

“Good afternoon, Dr. Lupin. You told me you wanted to talk to me about patient-doctor relationships. Is there a problem?” Dr. McGonagall asked, her voice carrying a hint of concern.

“Uh, no, doctor. Quite the opposite, really. I just wanted to ask whether, in a completely hypothetical situation of course, whether it would be ethical, for say a doctor, totally an example, to start a relationship, a romantic one, with their patient. Totally hypothetical, of course,” Remus reiterated.

“Ah, I see. Totally hypothetical. I understand,” Dr. McGonagall crossed her arms loosely, “This hypothetical doctor of yours, is obviously not you,” she pointed at him, “and this patient of yours definitely doesn’t have a broken tibula, of course,” she winked at him, and raised her palm up when he opened his mouth. “I would suggest that if this doctor wanted to be in a relationship with their patient, it would be more ideal that their primary doctor change. We wouldn’t want it to seem as if they would be getting preferential treatment. It’s not strictly necessary because it’s not an unethical issue, but just in case, as a hospital, we would change their primary doctor. Take for example Dr. Evans and Mr. Potter. He was her patient when they first met and now they’re married. You, sorry, this hypothetical doctor of yours, can start a romantic relationship with this patient with no ethical issues.” She smiled at Remus, whose cheeks were starting to heat up. 

“Th-thank you, Dr. McGonagall.”

“Anytime, Remus. Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?” she asked, throwing a knowing look at him, “Such as letting me know if a patient’s primary doctor needs to be changed?”

“I need to talk to Sirius first,” Remus slipped out. “I mean, no. No.” Remus knew his cheeks were as red as a tomato and cursed his parents for giving him cheeks that received blood flow really quickly. 

“Okay. Get out of my office then,” Dr. McGonagall chuckled. 

Remus mentally berated himself for letting it slip that he had a crush on his motorcycle-driving patient. He knew Dr. McGonagall wouldn’t punish him for it, in fact, her reaction in the office had been exactly what he would wish for for such a thing. More so, it seemed that his boss was keen on this relationship.  _ Good God _ . 

He walked by the cafeteria again and almost succumbed to the incredibly ironically unhealthy food being served and made his way to the elevator. He was weighing the option of what he would tell Sirius and whether he wanted to even  _ date _ him in the first place when he realized his feet had took him to the very person he was thinking about.  _ Fuck _ . 

Through the glass window Sirius waved at him and Remus waved back. Before he knew it he was walking into his patient’s room. 

“I’m here about that date,” he greeted.

“Oh goody! I’m not even mad that you didn’t say ‘hello’ first.” Sirius grinned at him cheekily. Remus blushed again. 

“Hello,” he said softly, and ran his fingers through his light brown hair. “I-well. Let me start over. You’re hot,” he could feel the blood rushing through his cheeks, “and you obviously know that, and well, we  _ can _ go on a date-”

“I thought we already were going on a date. I thought we were going to be having it now. Isn’t that why you’re here?” Sirius furrowed his eyebrows.

“Well, I may have said that because you were high as a kite,” Remus started. “Listen, I talked to my boss and well, if I go on a date with you, I’m not going to be your doctor anymore. So, you have to choose.”

“Fuck me,” Sirius said, and immediately thoughts of Sirius with sweat dripping over his forehead laying over him on his elbows on his bed popped into his head.  _ Shit _ . “You’re a great doctor but,  _ fuck _ , you’re so irresistible,” his eyes turned dark, checking the doctor out, “and it’s not like I need this,” he motioned to the general vicinity of his broken leg, “to fuck you so hard you’d feel it for three days.” Remus gulped. “ _ God _ , how do you make yellow look so good?” 

“I look awful,” Remus replied. “Look, my shift finishes in,” he looked down at his watch, “20 minutes anyways. The most I can do is get you to sign the waivers and well, your surgery is probably going to happen in the next hour or so. I won’t be here anyways.”

“Are you saying I  _ should _ change my primary doctor?” Sirius narrowed his eyes at Remus.

“I’m not saying anything,” Remus raised his hands up in surrender. “It’s up to you, but my shift does end soon, and I still have to check on another patient.” His mind shifted to Colin and hoped that he would make a swift and complete recovery. 

“Fuck it, I just want to at least taste  _ you _ .” Remus gulped again, grateful for his loose pants.

“I’ll,” Remus cleared his throat, “I’ll get Frank to um, do that,” Remus said, his voice hoarse.

“Do I at least get a kiss yet?” Sirius asked, his eyes zeroed into Remus’ lips.  _ Oh my  _ God _.  _ The man had no filters.

“Not yet,” Remus managed to get out. Sirius pouted in response. 

Remus scurried to the nurses’ station, his eyes scouring the place hoping to place Frank as soon as possible. He finally spotted him a couple of minutes later.

“Hey, Frank,” he greeted and placed his elbows on the counter separating him and Frank, “Mr. Black wants to change his doctor, could you do the paperwork, please?” Remus even threw in his “sweet grin”, which was a term Lily used for his grin when he asked people for favors, but Remus just thought of as his nice smile. Frank grinned at Remus.

“No problem, doctor.” He winked at him -- he had gotten so many winks today -- and grabbed his iPad. “I’ll do that right away.” 

For a second Remus panicked a little. It had been a hot minute since he’d slept with a man, much less gone on a proper date with. Sending Frank only made it feel so much more real.  _ You can do this, Re. You can do it _ . 

Now that he’d found Frank he made his way back to the rooms where both Sirius and Colin were. He walked past Sirius’ room and felt a smile make its way onto his face when he spotted the dark-haired man signing something on Frank’s iPad. His smile dropped when he spotted James sitting on the chair kept for the patient’s loved ones. What was James doing there? He paused for a second, and it clicked. The James he’d mentally chuckled at as a coincidence was Lily’s James. At least it appeared that way. But before he could ask about that he needed to check on Colin. A hot man wouldn’t make him forget his duties. Nope. Not for a bit. Okay, maybe for a little bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! thank you so much for all the love you've given this little ficlet; it's gotten a lot more popular than i could have imagined, tbh, and your comments definitely made my day!
> 
> unfortunately, the seven stages is officially on hold. i'm sure some of you will be upset and sad over this, because a lot of you expressed a lot of excitement over sirius and remus' story but for the time being, i won't be writing any more.
> 
> why, you may ask, or maybe you just give me the middle finger and an "off with her head" and shake your head as another ficlet isn't completed. truth is, when i first started writing 'the seven stages', i was only beginning my journey into writing, and i wasn't really sure where i was headed, tbh. i wanted to write a multi-chapter fic and i thought that the prompt that i had read and a request from a friend would be enough motivation for me to finish the fic. unfortunately, that is not the case. every time i sit down or resolve to write the fic, i get frustrated. perhaps i should've fleshed out the story better, or planned it beforehand, maybe that would've helped. but truth is i've just written as i've gone on, and after a few weeks of a break, i couldn't get myself to write much, until this interlude which i wrote like last week or so. i was gonna post it as a bonus after i finished this fic, but then i haven't been able to actually write a fourth stage and i feel like i owe it to you guys to not just run away from this fic (which i kinda can because most of you don't even know who i am & there are literally zero real consequences of me not writing this). i'm sure it's shitty as a reader, trust me i've been there, but i guess i'm not currently in the right headspace to be writing this. maybe it's the way that i've written my characters, idk. truthfully, i think i was a bit overeager and overexcited, and well, i have another idea that i want to come into fruition and hopefully once that's a bit more fleshed out, and i'm in the write creative headspace, i'll come back to the seven stages, because no matter what, it'll always hold a special place in my heart.
> 
> thank you for all your love, it means a lot, truly, and i'm totally gonna say that i'm cutting onions right now.
> 
> p.s. just because it's on hold doesn't mean that i won't appreciate any comments tho! (as long as they're not outright mean).
> 
> p.p.s. this fic might be on hold for six days, six weeks, or even six months. but i promise i'll finish it one day <3
> 
> lots of love,  
> -s

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to qanita to prompting this little ficlet!
> 
> // also apologies for any medicinal/whatever happens in a hospital inaccuracies. this setting & stuff is based off chicago med (i love that show sm!)
> 
> // find the au prompt list i got this from [here](http://marspersonified.tumblr.com/post/124783136833/au-ideas).


End file.
